Can we Be
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Theresa moves to Porta Arena with her kids and comes back a few years later to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story starts with some changes to the history of Passions. Julian died when he was hit by a drunk driver. So he is not in this story and Fox has control of Crane. Whitney is pregnant by Fox nd they are madly in love. Charity and Miguel are together raising Maria after Kay went insane and was locked away. Grace is also there and married to Sam. Jessica isn't the bad seed, she is dating Reese. Sheridan and Luis are together, married and raising Marty. Beth doesn't exist.

Title: Can We Be

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Passions

Characters: Everyone, but mainly Ethan, Theresa, Little Ethan and Jane

Rating: PG 14

Summary: Theresa moves to Porta Arena with her kids and comes back to a whole new world a few years later.

Theresa has a son named Little Ethan. Gwen and Ethan tried to steal him away, but Theresa got custody back after they learned she was pregnant with their child. They soon learned she was pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl. As she progressed in the pregnancy she began having problems and was asked to get rid of one baby. Theresa was unsure what baby to abort, but allowed the doctors to take the baby that had the least chance of surviving. A day after the boy was taken Theresa went into labor and gave birth to a daughter. She was placed in the NNICU. None knew who her mother was so only Theresa was allowed in to see her. Gwen was determined to get the baby so she made it so no one could see the baby until a DNA test was done. So three days later Theresa was proven to be the baby's mother and she and Ethan bonded with their daughter. Gwen however flew into a rage and stabbed Theresa in the back. She was rushed into surgery and left in a coma. She her body began to fail the doctors were giving up hope, but Ethan suggested placing the baby in Theresa arms. It was like a miracle. Theresa woke when she heard the baby's cry. The family celebrated in her surviving the com, but were threw off balance when Theresa couldn't feel her legs. Everyone told her not to give up hope. The doctors informed Theresa she had to choose between breast feeding which is what the baby needed or getting a steroid to help her walk again. Theresa chose the baby and began to make plans for a new life.

Theresa was sitting on her bed in the hospital looking over some things on her laptop as she feed Jane. Ethan stopped by because he need to know what she was going to do about Gwen.

"Theresa?" Ethan said knocking on the door. He couldn't see Theresa nursing.

"Ethan, come in she is almost done." Theresa said smiling.

"Oh, Jane is here." Ethan said. "How is she? I was going to stop by the NIIC and see her." He sat down on the stole next to her bed.

"She is with me most of the day now." Theresa said. "She eats all the time."

"That is good." Ethan said. "How is she doing?"

"Eve said she is doing really good. Said I may be able to take her home in a few days." Theresa said fixing her clothes. "Would you like to burp her?"

"I would love too." Ethan said place the towel on his shoulder and then gently taking Jane. Slowly he rubbed her back and she burped.

"So, I am sure you are not here to talk about me, so you want to know what I have decided."

"I do." Ethan said placing a now sleeping Jane in her bassinet. "I don't mean to push."

"No, it is ok. I have been thinking a lot, I have put a lot into this decision." Theresa said. "I have to think about my children, Little Ethan and Jane."

"I know." Ethan said worried.

"I will not press charges." Theresa said.

"Thank god." Ethan said.

"But…" Theresa said. "I don't feel comfortable with Gwen around Jane or Little Ethan."

"She would never hurt them." Ethan said.

"I am not to sure." Theresa said. "Ethan this is what comes along with me not pressing charges."

"Ok, we can work something out." Ethan said looking over at Jane who was sleeping peacefully.

"There is a way." Theresa said. "And I think it is what is best."

"What?" Ethan asked.

Theresa turned the laptop so he could read.

"A rehabilitation center in Porta Arena?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, it can help me learn to walk, my Tia can help with Little Ethan and Jane and we can have a fresh start." Theresa said.

"Jane is so little and you want to move her, a continent away from her father?" Ethan asked.

"Don't think of it like that, I am not trying to take her away from you I never would, but I think it is for the best. Ethan I don't know if I will ever be able to talk again, I have two young children who need me and I have to do what I can to get better."

"It is so far away." Ethan said. "And I love Little Ethan as if he was my own son."

"I know." Theresa said. "Ethan, I want you to think about it, me being away, might help Gwen. She won't have me or Jane to look at and brood over."

"Maybe you are right." Ethan said. "It is just hard to picture my baby girl so far away."

"I know." Theresa said. "When you and Gwen took Little Ethan form me it nearly killed me. It was done out a spite and so much more, but this isn't like that. Jane would be with her mom and big brother. She would get to live in a beautiful place and get to know amazing things."

"I just don't know?" Ethan said.

"Will with today's technology, you can see her when ever you want. Know it isn't the same as holding her, but Ethan, I know this is best."

"You could send pictures and videos every week." Ethan said. "Maybe we could set up a crib cam and I can watch her when she is sleeping."

"We could." Theresa said. "And maybe when I am walking again, you can come down and see her and Little Ethan."

"Theresa you really think this is best?" Ethan asked.

"I do." Theresa said. "Porta Arena is my mom's home and Tia will be there. Plus my dad offered to come down and help. Please Ethan, I am not asking you to give up your daughter, I am asking you to let me build a life with her where she and her brother are the most important people in the world."

"Ok." Ethan said. "But I want pictures weekly, daily is asking a bit much, but that crib cam would be good. I am going to hate missing all those special moments, but if you feel this is best, I can agree."

"I do." Theresa said. "It is best for all."

"Ok, when will you be leaving?" Ethan asked.

"As soon as I am released, mama will get everything in order." Theresa said. "I wont leave without you and your family getting a chance to say goodbye."

There was a knock at the door and her doctor came in.

"How are we feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine." Theresa said. "I was making plans."

"Ok, and what would these plans be?" He asked examining her.

"I am moving to Porta Arena with my kids." Theresa said. "And my father. The is a rehabilitation center there."

"There is and a good one." He said. "Well you are doing good and so is Jane. I would say another day here and you will be free to go."

"That soon?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Theresa and your daughter are both doing amazingly. We will miss them around here."

"Thanks." Theresa said. "Looks like I have some calls to make."

"Would you like Jane back in the nursery?" The doctor asked.

"No, I like having her here with me." Theresa said.

"Ok, I will be back later." He said smiling and leaving the room.

"I can't believe one more day." Ethan said.

"I know, but it will be a few days to get everything I order." Theresa said. "Why don't you go tell your father I am not pressing charges and you can take Gwen home. Jane and I will be fine, I will let you know everything."

"Ok." Ethan said. "Bye baby girl."

Ethan left and Theresa began making phone calls. Soon Pilar was working on the arrangements, Martin was packing as well. Whitney and Fox dropped by to see her.

"So word is my best friend is leaving?" Whitney said.

"She is and she is taking Jane and Little Ethan with her." Theresa said. "Whit you knew this was the plan."

"I know I just can't believe you are going to be so far away." Whitney said hugging her friends.

"I gave Pilar the jet so she could get you down there." Fox said.

"Thanks." Theresa said. "She is sad that I am leaving."

"We all are." Fox said. "You are taking my little brother and my new niece."

"I know, but it is all for the best." Theresa said. "I know it doesn't sound like me, but when I was in that coma all I could see was that I was living life fore Ethan and I can't do that. I need to focus on Jane, Little Ethan and walking again."

"Yes, and being able to stand next to me when I marry Fox and when this baby is baptized with you as his or her god mom." Whitney said.

"I will be there and walking." Theresa said. "I am going to miss you, but the Crane jet will get you to me in no time at all."

"Yes and your family is welcome to use it whenever and so are you." Fox said.

"I have a favor." Theresa said. "Allow Ethan to use it too. It will be hard for him to be away from Jane as she starts growing up, so I want him to feel like he can come see her whenever."

"Ok." Fox said.

Right then Jane started fussing.

"Ow, that is her I need to be changed cry." Theresa said.

"I will take her to the nursery to be changed." Whitney said. "Mom said they like it like that."

"They do." Theresa said. "Thanks Whitney."

"No problem, me and my god daughter need to bond." She said picking her up gently and walking out of the room.

"I am going to miss her and you like crazy. My best friends."

"We are a phone call away." Fox said. "But I also have a favor of you."

"Ok.." Theresa said. "What is it."

"Well one you call when you need us, no matter what."

"Ok done." Theresa said.

"Ok, the last part." Fox said. "This is business, I need a fashion designer for Crane and I know you are amazing at it, so would you consider doing it. We can set you up with everything you will need to work from Porta Arena."

"Wow." Theresa said. "You don't ask little do you?"

"I am a Crane." Fox said, "So will you?"

"I would love too." Theresa said. "I need a job, I do hve two kids to look after."

"I know and this job has an amazing package, one that will cover your rehabilitation."

"Are you kidding me?" Theresa asked.

"Nope, it is a gift from me to you." Fox said.

"Thank you." Theresa said hugging him.

Whitney came back with a smiling Jane.

"I think she loves me." Whitney said.

"I know she does." Theresa said. "That reminds me, I have to have her Christened before I go."

"We can arrange that." Whitney said. "I am sure Father Lonigan would love to Christen Jane."

"We can get it ready for the day after tomorrow." Fox said.

"Thank you." Theresa said. "Mama has the gown we used for Little Ethan and Fox I need you…"

"Let Ethan know." Fox said. "Will do."

"So I know I am her god mom, who is her god father?" Whitney asked.

"Well I would like Fox to be." Theresa said. "But I am not sure about Ethan?"

"I will talk with him." Fox said.

"Ok." Theresa said. "And thank you so much."

"You are my sister." Whitney said handing her Jane. "Anything for you."

Theresa smiled as they left.

"Well little one, it looks like it is you, me and your big brother." Theresa said.

So the day passed and the next morning Theresa and Jane were released from the hospital. Luis and Miguel were there to help her home. Jane held Jane tight in her arms as they made it into the house. There were ramps to help her because she was stuck in a wheelchair. Little Ethan smiled as she made her way to the living room with Jane.

"Mommy." He yelled and ran to her.

"One minute baby." Theresa said. "Luis will you take Jane pleas?" He took her and Theresa pulled Little to her and hugged her tight. "I have missed you so much." Theresa said.

"I missed you too mommy." Little Ethan said. "Grandma said you have big news for me?"

"I do." Theresa said. "It is big and might seem scary."

"Ok, I can be brave." Little Ethan said.

"I know you can." Theresa said. "So, mommy needs a special doctor to help her walk again, and that special doctor is in Porta Arena."

"Where grandma and Aunt Paloma grew up?"

"Yes baby." Theresa said. "Porta Arena is in Mexico."

"I know where that is, it is on my globe." Little Ethan said.

"I know." Theresa said. "So in order for me to see the special doctor we are moving to Porta Arena."

"All of us?" Little Ethan asked looking at his family.

"No baby not all of us." Theresa said. "Just you, me and Jane. Grandpa Martin is also coming too."

"And Uncle Ethan right?" Little Ethan asked.

"No baby, Ethan is going to stay here with Gwen."

"But he is Jane's daddy. He is like my daddy, he has to come." Little Ethan said. "We are suppose to be a family."

"No baby, you, me and Jane are a family and we have everyone here."

"But, he is suppose to be my daddy, he is suppose to be there."

"I know you love Ethan so much." Theresa said. "And he will be there for you."

"How if he is here and we are there?" Little Ethan asked.

"Well you can call and write him and your big brother Fox said he can use the jet to come see you and Jane and he said he would." Theresa said.

"Ok." Little Ethan said letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"I know this is hard to understand, but I promise we are going to be ok." Theresa said.

"I love you mommy." Little Ethan said.

"I love you to baby." Theresa said hugging him. That night the family gathered for dinner and to celebrate Theresa and Jane. Pilar invited the Russell's and Bennett's. Theresa enjoyed having all her friends around.

"Theresa may I have a word?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Theresa said letting him wheel her and Jane into the living room. "What is going on?"

"Ethan told me that you re moving." Sam said.

"I am, and don't worry, I will send pictures of Jane. She is your granddaughter."

"Thank you." Sam said. "But I am asking to rethink this."

"My moving?" Theresa asked. "It is for the best."

"What about Ethan and Gwen? What is best for them?"

"Chief Bennett, Ethan agreed to this." Theresa said.

"I know, but he has huge reservations." Sam said. "As do I. I am not sure if this is a smart move."

"And is it smart to have Jane stuck in the middle. I am not doing this to hurt Ethan, I love him to much for that, I am doing this for Jane and Little Ethan." Theresa said. "If I stay things will get worse. Ethan and Gwen took my son, right out of my arms, and I know that will happen with Jane."

"He is her father, he has the right to be with her." Sam said.

"I know, and I am not taking her to keep her away. Jane depends on me for life right now. She is still so fragile and no I am not sure Porta Arena will work out, but it is a chance I have to take. I would love to be here in Harmony with all my family and friends, but it isn't an option. I need to do what is best for my kids. I know this concern comes from you being kept from Ethan, but I promise you Jane will know Ethan and Ethan will know Jane."

"Ok." Sam said. "I just want what is best for my son."

"I know." Theresa said. "That is what I want for mine. Ethan needs to rebuild his life if he can, I know I played the wreaking ball, but I am going away so he can rebuild and I hope he and Gwen find some happiness."

"Me too." Sam said. "So, send lots of pictures and videos and make sure you come home."

"She will beck when Fox and I get married and when this little tiger is Christened." Whitney said coming in. "Speaking of Christening, all is set for Jane for tomorrow at one."

"That is wonderful." Theresa said. "And Ethan knows."

"He does." Whitney said. "And he wants Fox as her god father."

"Cool." Theresa said. "Life is going to be good, no more set backs."

"I hope you are right." Sam said.

So the dinner party lasted a while longer and then plans were made for the Christening and for a goodbye celebration after.

The next day Theresa dressed Jane and Little Ethan for the Christening. Jane smiled as Theresa cooed to her.

"Theresa, we are ready to go." Pilar said coming in.

"Ok mama." Theresa said.

"You are crying?" Pilar said.

"I know." Theresa said. "I can't believe I am leaving tonight with my son and daughter."

"And without Ethan." Pilar added.

"Yes mama, without Ethan, but I am coming to terms with that."

"I know." Pilar said wheeling her daughter to the car. Luis and Miguel helped her moved and get Jane in her seat and they headed off to the Church. They arrived and Theresa sat in her chair with Jane in her arms. She was cooing as Theresa rubbed her back. As they went in they saw many family members ad friends. Ivy was there with Ethan and Gwen. Theresa wasn't expecting her, but smiled and went on with Jane and Little Ethan.

"We have a bit before the Christening is to start, so Little Ethan if you like Marty and Maria are in the playroom." Whitney said.

"Can I mommy?"

"Ok on baby." Theresa said.

Whitney took him to the playroom while Theresa talked with Paloma.

"So, I talked to Tia last night and she is so excited you are coming with Jane and Little Ethan." Paloma said.

"Well, once I am walking, you will have to come down and give me the grand tour." Theresa said.

"I would love too." Paloma said. "You will love it down there, Tia said she set your room up and the bathroom, plus a room for Little Ethan and she figured you would want Jane with you, but says when you are ready she will happily make her a nursery."

"I am so excited." Theresa said. "It feels like I am going home and I have never been."

"Porta Arena is one home, but remember us here in Harmony, I am going to email like crazy and I want so many pictures that I can cover all of mama's house."

"I will send so many you could cover all of Harmony twice." Theresa said.

Ethan walked over with Ivy and Gwen.

"Hello." Ethan said. "How are you and Jane doing?"

"I am fine and Jane is amazing. She loves to coo when you rub her back." Theresa said. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"I just hope you are happy." Ethan said.

"I am and so are Little Ethan and Jane." Theresa said. "We are looking forward to Porta Arena."

"I am going to miss her." Ethan said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Theresa asked.

"Not right now." Ethan said. "She looks happy."

"She is, but she would love for her daddy to hold her." Theresa said.

"Ok." Ethan said lifting her up and holding her close. "I didn't think it would be this hard.

"Love is hard to let go of." Theresa said. "But she will be loved and so happy."

"I know." Ethan said. "Is Little Ethan here?"

"He is in the play room with Marty and Maria. But I don't know if it would be good for you to talk to him, he is having a hard time adjusting to things."

"Well, that is even more reason to talk to him." Ethan said handing Jane back. "I will e back soon."

Theresa nodded and moved Jane so she could be comfortable.

"Ivy, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Theresa asked.

"You are going to let me hold her?" Ivy asked.

"If you want too?" Theresa said.

"I would love too." Ivy said. Theresa handed her over and Ivy held her close. "She smells so amazing and feels so soft."

"She smells like a baby." Pilar said coming over. "Theresa Father Lonigan would like to see you and Ethan. Where is Ethan?"

"He is in talking with Little Ethan." Gwen said. "I will go get him."

"Ok." Theresa said taking Jane back.

Pilar rolled Theresa over t Father Lonigan. Ethan joined them a few minutes later with tear tracks coming down his cheeks.

"Is everything ok?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, we talked and he is ok." Ethan said. "Father Lonigan you said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes, I am so excited you have asked me to Christen Jane. We can begin soon, but I wanted to make sure you two were on the same page."

"We are Father." Ethan said. "We are doing what is best for Jane."

"Very well." Father Lonigan said. "Who are Jane's god parents?"

"Whitney Russell and Fox Crane." Theresa said.

"Good people to be god parents." Father Lonigan said. "If you could get them."

"I will." Ethan said getting up to find them.

"Father let me see you hand." Theresa said taking his hand and placing it lightly on Jane's forehead. Lightly he moved his hand and felt her face and soft skin.

"She is a beautiful child Theresa." Father Lonigan said.

"Thank you." Theresa said. "She is more amazing then I could ever imagine."

"God gives us amazing things when we need them." Father Lonigan said.

"I am back Father with Fox and Whitney." Ethan said.

"Ok, are we ready to begin?" Father Lonigan asked.

"Yes, we are." Whitney said.

"Ok, shall we." He asked.

Every one settled in and the Christening began.

"Ethan and Theresa you have asked that Jane be baptized and by doing so you take on the responsibility of teaching her the practices of the faith. It will be your duty to raise her to live by gods commandments as Christ taught us. Teach her to love God and all thy neighbors. You clearly understand what I am asking you to do?"

"Yes." Theresa and Ethan said.

"God parents are you ready and willing to help Ethan and Theresa with their duties as Christen parents?"

"We are." Fox and Whitney said together.

"Whitney will you take Jane abd bring her over here?"

Whitney took Jane and walked over to Father Lonigan.

"Jane the Christen community welcomes you with open arms. I place this holy water in the shape of cross I claim you into the house of god." Each person took a turn drawing a cross with water on her forehead. "Is it your with that Jane be baptized in the faith of the church?"

"Yes." All four said.

"I baptize you Jane Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop in the name the father, the son and of the hold spirit. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said.

Jane Pilar you have become a new creation and you have clothed yourself in Christ. See the white garment s an out word symbol of your Christen dignity and with the help of your family and friends ordinate examples that dignity into the everlasting life of Heaven. "Amen." The whole Church said.

"Thank you Father." Theresa said taking Jane back from Whitney.

As everyone walked to the recreation room for the farewell party Theresa smiled and held Jane close.

Everyone toasted and celebrate that afternoon. Little Ethan made sure to say goodbye to everyone. Theresa happy he was going to be ok.

"Papa, will you wheel us to the other room, I need to ask god a few things?" Theresa asked Martin.

"Sure, sweetheart." He said wheeling her and Jane to the other room. "I will give you some time."

"Thanks." Theresa said holding Jane up. Martin left and Theresa looked up and the stain glass windows. "I want to thank you for give me Jane and Little Ethan. For making us a family. Also for the strength to leave and start over. Please watch over my family here and keep them safe." She sat in silence with Jane as the lights danced around the room.

"Theresa?" Ethan said walking up.

"Hi." Theresa said. "Your mom said it was almost time for you to go."

"Ok." Theresa said. "I was thanking god for Jane and Little Ethan and asking him to watch over everyone here."

"I am going to miss you all." Ethan said. "You have been in my life for many years now."

"I know, I never dreamed I would be leaving Harmony, but I guess sometimes we all need a new adventure."

"It looks like it." Ethan said.

"You want to hold her for a little while?" Theresa asked.

"No, I am afraid if I do, I won't be able to let go of her." Ethan said.

"You're not letting go of her, you are letting her try something new. Hold your daughter Ethan and don't say goodbye, say see you in a little while." Theresa handed Jane to Ethan. She watched as she held him close. Tears stung his eyes and he looked down at her.

"Ok baby girl, I know this is all new, so be brave and know I love you." Ethan said. "I will see you soon, I will never say goodbye."

"Theresa?" Pilar said coming in. "Sorry, Little Ethan is asking for you."

"Ok, will you send him in here?" Theresa said.

"Ok." Pilar said.

Little Ethan came in a few moments later.

"Mommy, Aunt Whitney said it is time." Little Ethan said.

"Ok." Theresa said.

Ethan walked back over and handed Jane to Theresa.

"Say see you later to your Uncle Ethan." Theresa said.

"Bye Uncle Ethan." Little Ethan said hugging him.

"No sport this is see you later." Ethan said.

"Ok, wee you later." Little Ethan said hugging him tight. "I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you to Sport." Ethan said. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Uncle Ethan."

As the made their way back to the other room Theresa saw Gwen sitting on a bench looking at the virgin Mary.

"Wait." Theresa said. "I need to see Gwen."

"Ok." Ethan said rolling her over. "Come on sport let's go get these people outside." Ethan and Little Ethan walked into the room.

"Gwen?" Theresa said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I wanted to say, I hope you find some peace." Theresa said. "But if Ethan comes to Porta Arena you aren't welcome."

"You don't want me there because you want to make moves on my husband." Gwen said.

"No, I don't want to make moves on Ethan, if he has chosen to stay with you then I guess that not even giving him a child would change his mind." Theresa said. "It shows that he feels some twisted obligation to you, if he doesn't want to be with the woman who has given him a family."

Ethan and Martin came out and got Theresa.

"Time to leave." Martin said. "We have a plane to catch,

"Ok papa." Theresa said. "I will send pictures and I will get the crib cam set up."

"Good." Ethan said. "And when you are ready I will come visit."

"Ok." Theresa said. "Bye."

"Bye." Ethan said leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Take good care."

"I will." Theresa said allowing Martin to wheel her away.

A little while later Theresa was on the Crane jet with Little Ethan, Jane and her dad heading to Porta Arena and a new life.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can We Be

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Passions

Characters: Everyone, but mainly Ethan, Theresa, Little Ethan and Jane

Rating: PG 14

Summary: Theresa moves to Porta Arena with her kids and comes back to a whole new world a few years later.

Chapter Two

Three years ago Theresa moved to Porta Arena with Jane, Little Ethan and Martin. Ethan is now ten and Jane is three. Theresa learned to walk again and has a successful clothing line through Crane. Over the last year more and more of life back in Harmony has come into her life. Deciding it was time to move home. Little Ethan was glad to be going home. He missed his family and friends. Yes he made new friends in Porta Arena, he still felt like Harmony was his home. Jane isn't sure what to make of moving yet. Theresa is excited to be expanding the clothing line and looks forward to working with Whitney and Fox. They had a daughter names Laynie who is now two and a half and just had a son named Nicholas Junior. Luis and Sheridan welcomed twin daughters Cassy and Casey now one year old. Miguel and Charity welcomed son Alexander who is now two. She knew from the few visits Ethan made to see Jane and Little Ethan that he and Gwen were denied any adoption and that they were having problems. Grace and Theresa emailed often and she learned that Gwen had left Ethan and none have herd from her.

"Mom, do you think Uncle Ethan will be happy we are home?" Little Ethan asked as they packed.

"I am sure he will love to see you and your sister." Theresa said.

"Cool." Little Ethan said. "I just can't wait to see him. It has been forever since we have seen him."

"I know, but sometimes life gets busy." Theresa said. "Are you all packed?"

"I am just about." Little Ethan said. "Mom, is everyone going to be happy to see us?"

"I am sure they will be." Theresa said.

"Me no go bye, bye." Jane said walking in with Martin fallowing her. "Me no go grampa."

"What is this I hear?" Theresa asked picking her up.

"Me stay in Porta Rena." Jane said.

"Well mommy, Little Ethan and grampa are moving so Jane has to move to." Theresa said. "Besides we are going to be able to see all your aunties and uncles. All your grandparents and your daddy. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Me no know." Jane said. "But I go with mommy always."

"Ok, well then she should get ready we leave soon."

"Oh tay." Jane said.

Soon they were sitting back on the Crane jet heading home. Theresa smiled as Little Ethan and Martin played cards. Jane sat in her car seat babbling as she colored.

"Mom, can we go see Uncle Ethan when we get home?" Little Ethan asked.

"We will see." Theresa said.

"Please mom, promise we will see him tonight." Little Ethan pleaded.

"Ok, we will make some time to see Ethan." Theresa said. "If he is in town."

"Why wouldn't Uncle Ethan be in town?"

"He is a lawyer sometimes they travel, I am sure mama has put together a welcome home party, so we can ask Chief Bennett."

"Ok." Little Ethan said. "I hope he there, I want to show him my new set of base ball cards."

"Ok, why don't you go draw with your sister for a little while?" Theresa said.

"Ok mama." Little Ethan said walking over coloring with Jane.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Martin asked.

"Grace told me Gwen left Harmony and Ethan." Theresa said. "She said Ethan is going though a lot."

"Well, maybe having you and the kids back in his life will help him through it." Martin said.

"I just don't want to fall into the trap again." Theresa said.

"You are not the same girl you were three years ago." Martin said. "You have a head on your shoulders

"I know Papa, but I still feel so connected to him." Theresa said.

"It is because of Jane." Martin said. "A child is a strong connection, Little Ethan as well, because Ethan helped bring him into the world."

"I know, I just need to keep focus, my kids, my job and my family." Theresa said. "my kids are the most important."

"You will be ok." Martin said. "You will be just fine."

The plane landed several hours later at the Harmony airport. As the got of the plane Theresa held Jane in her arms, with Little Ethan at her side. The whole family was there plus some. They all greeted them with smiles, hugs and kisses.

"Hi mama." Theresa said when she could finally speak.

"Look at all of you." Pilar said. "You have all grown up so much."

"I know." Theresa said. "Jane is almost three."

"Oh, and look a Little Ethan, you aren't so little."

"I know grandma." Little Ethan said. "Mom said if I keep growing like this she was going to find some witch doctor to start shirking me."

Everyone laughed and they made their way to the car that where waiting.

"Theresa all your stuff will be delivered to your moms." Fox said.

"Thanks." Theresa said placing Jane in her seat.

"No, me want to get out." Jane said fighting.

"We can get out at grandma's house." Theresa said. "Dad will you get her to calm down?"

Martin nodded and moved over. A few moments later she was buckled in and licking a sucker.

"Works like a charm." Martin said as everyone laughed.

"Thanks." Theresa said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Pilar said as they climbed in the many cars and headed out.

"Mom, are we going to go see Uncle Ethan?" Little Ethan asked.

"I will talk to Chief Bennett at the house." Theresa said.

"Ok. I am so excited to see him."

"I know but baby Ethan may be busy or not in the mood for company."

"I know, but I really want to see him." Little Ethan said looking out the window. "It looks like I remember."

"Yes, it does." Theresa said.

As they pulled up in front of the house Theresa got Jane out of her seat and they walked up to the house.

"I have been dreaming of this forever." Theresa said. "We are home."

They walked in and Theresa smiled at the party they together. She smiled at their friends and family.

"Thank you all, so much, I am so glad we are home." Theresa said.

Pilar, Grace and Eve brought out food and things and the party got under way.

Little Ethan was off playing and Jane stuck to Theresa.

"Theresa?" Grace waved her over.

"Hi." Theresa said holding Jane up. "Jane do you remember Grandma Grace and Grandpa Sam?"

"I don't remember last week." Jane said.

They all laughed.

"Ok, silly one, can you say hi?"

"Hi." Jane said. "Mommy drink?"

"I will get you one." Grace said. "Wanna come choose we got all kinds?"

Jane smiled and reached for Grace. She took her and they walked away.

"So, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I am good." Theresa said.

"You all look so good." Sam said. "The have grown up so much."

"I know, the last three years have flown by." Theresa said. "One moment Jane was so small and now she is walking, talking and learning so much."

"I see that." Sam said. "You are doing a great job."

"Thanks." Theresa said. "But I have to ask."

"You want to know where my son is?" Sam asked.

"Little Ethan and Jane want to see him." Theresa said. "I figured he would be here to welcome them home."

"He isn't doing to good, he has locked himself in the B&B." Sam said. "We don't know what to do?"

"I am sorry things didn't work out for him and Gwen, I left so they could have a chance." Theresa said.

"I know." Sam said. "They tried, but they got turned down for adoption after adoption and then she told him to either go take Jane from you and give her a daughter or they were over. Ethan said he couldn't take Jane from you, so Gwen walked away and hasn't looked back. She sent divorce papers a few months back, but nothing else."

"I thought they would work." Theresa said. "I take my blame for what I did do. I learned over the last three years that I did some awful things."

"You did what anyone fighting for your love and you children would do." Sam said. "What happened to you was not your fault, it was the Crane's."

"Hey we aren't all bad." Fox said.

"I know, but Julian, Alistair, Rebecca and Ivy did to Theresa and her family was horrible." Sam said.

"I know, but a new Crane name is being built." Fox said. "We are doing good things."

"I know." Sam said. "And I am proud. Whitney is like my daughter and she is always telling me she is so proud."

"I am." Whitney said coming up. "Theresa has worked for Crane for three years now, she knows it is doing good."

"I do, but if you will excuse me, I think I need to go see someone." Theresa said.

"The key is in the same place." Sam said.

"Thanks, will you help mama with the kids and tell her I will be back?"

"We will all help." Sam said. "Good luck.

He gave her a hug and she headed out. Walking the few blacks she stood in front of the B&B. Walking up the path she got the key and went inside. Looking around she saw he was in room 4. Walking up the stairs she could smell musky odor mixed with beer. Shaking her head she unlocked the door and pushed it open. The lights were off. She couldn't see anything but Ethan out cold on the bed. Walking into the bath room she filled a bucket with some water and walked back to the room. Taking it she dumped the water all over him causing him to jerk up.

"What the hell?" He asked looking to see who it was. Theresa had moved and turned on the light.

"Theresa?" Ethan asked.

"Hi." Theresa said. "I wanted to come by and see how you were, but looks like you are wasting away."

Ethan sat back down on the wet bed.

"What can I say, life has been cruel." Ethan said.

"Oh boo hoo." Theresa said. "Your daughter and god son were looking forward to seeing you, but I had to tell them you might be busy."

"I am." Ethan said.

"Yes getting wasted." Theresa said. "Where is the Ethan I loved?"

"He doesn't exist." Ethan said. "He died three years ago."

"He died while I learned to live." Theresa said. "It is a shame."

"So why are you back?" Ethan asked. "Another person have a baby or get married?"

"No, I moved back home with Jane and Little Ethan." Theresa said.

"For good?" Ethan asked looking up at her.

"Yes, we are home for good." Theresa said. "Porta Arena was wonderful to us, but home is where we belong."

"Oh." Ethan said. "I didn't know."

"I know, you have written, called or come to see the kids in forever, however they all still love you."

"Do you?" Ethan asked.

"Do I what?" Theresa asked.

"Do you still love me?" Ethan asked standing up and walking over to her. He was so close it scared her.

"A part of me will always love you." Theresa said.

"So if I kissed her now you would pull away?"

"Don't kiss me." Theresa said. "I have changed."

"I am lost in want and pain. I am not sure how I broke so much. The pain of not having the life I wanted broke me. I broke three years ago when you left. I couldn't not see you in my life. I wanted to run to Porta Arena and be with you, Jane and Little Ethan, but I couldn't think of letting Gwen down. I wanted her to be happy, I couldn't think of myself so happy with my family and her not being happy. So I stayed, I stayed and died a little more every day. When I came to visit, I never stayed long because I know I wouldn't leave if I did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Theresa asked.

"Because I have to." Ethan said pulling her to him. In a flash he leaned down and kissed her. Theresa lost in the fell of his kiss she didn't notice him shed her clothes or his. She found herself on the bed while he kissed her. The next moment she was in the throws of passion and was lost to the world.

Theresa woke up when she felt the sun shine on her through an open window. Sitting up she held the sheet to her and looked around.

"What happened?" Theresa asked aloud. "Ethan?"

Moments later Ethan walked in with a tray of food.

"Good morning." He said setting the tray down. Leaning over he kissed her.

"Ethan what is going on?" Theresa asked. "The kids."

"It is ok." Ethan said. "I called and let Pilar now we talked late about this and that and you fell asleep. She said it was ok."

"Oh god." Theresa said. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Will you relax." Ethan asked. "It is going to be ok."

"No, no, I promised myself I would stay away, this can't happen."

"It is happening." Ethan said. "Face it."

"No, no, you were drunk and I was out of my mind." Theresa said. "Yes, that is it."

"Stop, Theresa last night was amazing, all seven times were amazing." Ethan said smiling. "But it changed something in me."

"What?" Theresa asked.

"When you threw that water on me, I felt like all this sign, like it was a chance to start over. Then I let all the pain go and I was free. Theresa for months everyone told me go to Porta Arena and be with my family. But I couldn't, my fear haunted me, but last night Theresa I let it go and it was all clear. We made love and for the first time I felt whole."

"Ethan, I am glad you feel better, but we can't be together." Theresa said. "Yes I want it more then anything, but there is a lot of pain, lies and other things that lay between us."

"I know, so I don't think we should jump right in, I say we date and rebuild all we lost and become strong again."

Theresa didn't know what to say. This was the man she loved for ages and they were both finally at a place where they were free to be together.

"Ok, we can date, but Ethan one slip up and it is over. My kids need me whole."

"They will have you." Ethan said. "So, let's eat and I will walk you home, maybe we can go to the park?"

"I have to go in and get my office at Crane set up, get the kids set up in the daycare, get Little Ethan in school and Jane into pre-school." Theresa said.

"Ok, well can help. I have to talk with Fox any ways."

"Ok." Theresa said "You can come with us."

"Good, so let's eat." He said getting the tray and bring it over. They ate and talked while reconnecting.


End file.
